


vicious things

by Moonlightwalking



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, I really suck at drawing men but I tried, M/M, huggin', so here is some art, this is just one of my favorite shots from the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightwalking/pseuds/Moonlightwalking
Summary: "Why do we hunger so for vicious things? Our wishes bend the statues of the gods." — Robert Lowell, Vanity of Human Wishes.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	vicious things

**Author's Note:**

> More art since I'm in an art mood. I also made a twitter @moonlitewalking if you want to follow me there, but I imagine most of my things will be posted here too.


End file.
